One screwed up Zelda story
by Darkmaster and Davofreak
Summary: Just something that popped it our heads. Link gets gassed, Navi get what she deserves, Dark Link runs for something important, etc not sure if it should b rated R or PG13 read and tell us/ PLEASE R


One screwed up Zelda story  
  
By: Darkmaster and Davofreak  
  
((.)) Thought between people  
  
@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@@  
  
Cupboard in the middle of a big room it wobbles  
  
DavoFreak is talking to Darkmaster the other side of the room  
  
It was like something was trying to get out.  
  
"Davofreak y is your cupboard making weird sounds??"  
  
"Hm, I don't hear anything..." looks innocent  
  
"Well I'm sure I heard something." *glares at innocent face*  
  
"Noope... you're hearing things..."  
  
Cupboard wobbles and says: lemme out!  
  
Darkmaster walks towards the cupboard in order to find out what made that sound.  
  
DavoFreak slips in front of the wobbling bit of furniture stopping  
Darkmaster from getting to the cupboard  
  
"Why r u stopping me Davo??"  
  
"...Because there's nothing in there..."  
  
"Then what made that sound??"  
  
...Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaart...  
  
Both girls just stare at the cupboard....  
  
Then the cupboard says: Lemme out!!!! It stinks!!!!!!!  
  
The cupboard rattles al over the place  
  
Both girls back up because the smell is too much for them  
  
They run out of the room  
  
As soon as the door closes behind them... the cupboard hits something cracks and open  
  
There was a large crash and both girl look in the window of the door...  
  
They see the hero of time Link on the floor.  
  
Darkmaster glares at Davofreak "nothing in your cupboard huh??"  
  
"Ah.. Heh heh..."  
  
Darkmaster was hissing.  
  
DavoFreak splits and legs it down the corridor  
  
A little glass jam jar rolls out from the wreckage of the cupboard...  
  
With a ball of light with wings yelling: HEY!!!! LISTEN!!!!! HEY!!!! HEY!!!!  
  
Link staggers around the room striving for fresh air  
  
((Lol))  
  
All the while Darkmaster and Davofreak are still running around  
  
DavoFreak gets knackered and sits down  
  
"WHAT THE HELL R U DOIN WITH LINK IN YOUR CUPBOARD?!?!?!?" Darkmaster yelled  
  
"Um... I was thinkin of... urm..." DavoFreak mumbled, kicking a stone  
  
((Where'd the stone come from??? hmm...)))  
  
((Good question... maybe this is where I get kidnapped))  
  
((WHAT THE HELL AM I SAYING???!!!))  
  
((Hahahaha))  
  
((GOD DAMN U DARK LINK))  
  
"Well we'd better go and get him out of there before he dies." says darkmaster  
  
"I guess we better, before that fart kills him..." Davofreak stands up  
  
((Lol))  
  
"What U do feed him bean??"  
  
DavoFreak ignores and wonders off to wards wherever it was she left Link  
  
Link was still in the kitchen moving around like a caterpillar trying to find a way from the stench.  
  
Davofreak opens the door and is knocked over backwards by a green blur  
  
Link crawled over Davo and past Dark and found a new room with fresh air  
  
Following him was the fairy rolling the jar across the floor and over davo  
  
Davo grabs the bottle and stares into it evilly  
  
Navi: "HEY, LISTEN, HEY!!!!!!!!!!!"  
  
"Shut dap..." Davofreak throws the bottle into the smelly room and locks the door  
  
"Davofreak" Darkmaster asks  
  
"Yeah.." Davofreak's face is pressed against the window, watching navi light a match in the dark  
  
"Why did u do that Navi is in a bottle she cant smell??"  
  
"...The bottle smashed, and I advise you duck..."  
  
Davofreak hides under near by table  
  
"Why"  
  
In the kitchen, Navi can't see, despite all the light that she kinda has... so strikes a match  
  
...  
  
BOOM  
  
"Oh..." Darkmaster said smoking  
  
"Told ya..."  
  
Darkmaster looks down at davo and give her the middle finger  
  
Meanwhile: Dark Link wonders down the corridors... looking for something to do.  
  
((Link has Hazardous farts))  
  
((Lol))  
  
Dark Link stumbles upon DavoFreak and Darkmaster  
  
((NO!!!!))  
  
((DAMN U DAVOFREAK))  
  
((Hahaha, but y did he show up, hmmm???))  
  
((He was bored))  
  
((...Or...))  
  
((...Or...what??))  
  
((Y did I make him show up?))  
  
((To torture me??))  
  
((I'm not that nasty!))  
  
((NOT LIKE THAT))  
  
((JUST TELL!!!!!!!!!!))  
  
((Hahahahaha I can't remember now!!!))  
  
((Middle finger))  
  
((*Grin*))  
  
(BACK TO STORY CONTINUE!!!!!!!))  
  
Dark Link stops moving  
  
"I'm not even gonna ask what just happened..."  
  
He wonders off down a nearby corridor  
  
((LOL))  
  
When he looked in the door he saw link breathing in relief  
  
Dark link looks dumb found  
  
"What he hell those two do to you!?" Dark Link glances back at Darkmaster and DAvoFreak  
  
Regular link raises a hand, out stretched to Dark Link...  
  
His hand shakes a bit then hits the ground  
  
((On the sudden 2 of the South park boys show and say: Oh My God, They Killed Link. other guy: Bitches))  
  
((Lol))  
  
((But the truth was he wasn't dead just stunned from the smell))  
  
((Hehehehe)  
  
Dark Link just stands there....  
  
DavoFreak gets out from under the table... with a drink  
  
Davo stares at dark, which is still giving her the finger  
  
Davo gives the finger back double and drinks her drink  
  
"Should we go find Link?" Darkmaster asks  
  
"Where'd he go?" DavoFreak mumbles from behind glass  
  
They both look around.  
  
"I thought he went down that way," says dark  
  
DavoFreak shrugs and puts glass on the surprisingly stable table behind her.  
  
"Release the Wolfos"  
  
DavoFreak has a scary look on her face as monsters break through the floor  
  
She laughs evilly  
  
"And I'm your friend y, I wonder." darkmaster mumbles  
  
((Lol))  
  
Darkmaster send a hand to SLAP Davofreak and pull her back from being insane.  
  
DavoFreak stares at Dark blankly and blinks a few times. "Why'd you do that?"  
  
"Because u were acting like an insane escaped convict."  
  
"Who told you!?? Was it Link? That smelly git, I'll kill him!!!"  
  
"How could he have told me??? He was in the cupboard then crawled over u and away!" Darkmaster yelled  
  
DavoFreak laughs nervously. Wolfos just looks at her strangely  
  
((What about dark link what's goin on with him???? Should we take a look?????))  
  
((Is it safe to??))  
  
((Beats me))  
  
((Maybe we should look but first find gas masks for us then go look))  
  
DavoFreak and Darkmaster peer around the corner both wearing gas masks  
  
((LOL))  
  
They saw Link knocked out on the floor, he somehow got out of his bonds *probably from the gas, maybe the bonds melted away* and they Dark Link staring at them.  
  
DavoFreak just looks at the two Links. "Did you do that to him?"  
  
"Davo??" Darkmaster says  
  
"Yeah" DavoFreak spins around to face Dark  
  
Darkmaster walks by Davo and Dark Link and picks up Link's head "Look at him clearly he just fainted from his own Hazardous gases." Dark points out  
  
Link's eyes r all spirals @_@  
  
((Lol))  
  
Dark Link steps back... "What's that Wolfos doing?" He steps back again  
  
Fairy hiding under his hat  
  
"Looks like it's humping the wall to Me." says so random person  
  
Wolfos glances at Dark Link... then his leg...  
  
Dark Link runs for his life  
  
Everyone including the "dead" fairy Navi and knocked out Link stared at the two running around.  
  
Davo sees the fairy...  
  
: Twitch twitch:  
  
"RAAAA" Davo pounces on the fairy  
  
Like a cat  
  
"Holly Shit!!" Says Link as he tries to hide behind Darkmaster  
  
DavoFreak grins madly the little fairy in her hands  
  
Wings poking out from between her fingers  
  
*Dark Link is still in the back running for his virginity*  
  
DavoFreak opens her hands... but fairy just twitches...  
  
She throws it over her shoulder and it hits the wall  
  
The dead fairy sllliiiidddes down and falls on link  
  
Darkmaster justs stands staring "Was that necessary??" she asks  
  
"Should we help Dark Link??" she also asks  
  
Dark Link stabs the Wolfos in the face...  
  
"Well never mind the second question." Dark says looking at the floor as blood slips everywhere  
  
"Now r u goin to answer my first question??"  
  
Davofreak starts walking away but Darkmaster grabs her arm and yells in her ear.  
  
"Ow ow ow!"  
  
"WELL ANSWER ME!!!!!!!!"  
  
"YEP!" Legs it around the corner, tripping over Dark Link... "...Ow..."  
  
((Who u))  
  
((Yes))  
  
Dark Link is kind of squashed...  
  
((y is he squashed??))  
  
((I squashed him when fell over him))  
  
And shoves DavoFreak off  
  
And she lands on her face  
  
Dark then what appears to be walking over to Davo so she puts her hand out but dark walks right by her and goes to Dark Link  
  
"THANKS!" Davofreak shouts  
  
"U WELCOME!!"  
  
Well that all for now. Please review and tell us what u think. (^_^) (^_^) 


End file.
